DBx: Rin Tohsaka vs Nahiri
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! As Rin left the Countryside after being lost in translation, she was encountered by a Kor who previously "Killed" an Oldwalker, and escaped after Tamiyo took in Emrakul itself. Knowing the two have a connection, the two are forced to attack! Will Rin's Dagger stop Nahiri's major assault of weapons, or will she crack Rin's Stones? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning After Rin Tohsaka failed to even communicate with Ruby and Yang, she considered the two inadequate, and ran off. As Tohsaka was in a forest, she polished her Jeweled Sword of Zelretch, and her stones in case she had to fight someone. Tohsaka immediately discovered a Pale Skinned, White Haired woman trying to relax after she fled after a victory in another Plane of Existence. Tohsaka knew she is not to be approached, so she improvised by walking around the unknown entity. It was obvious that it wasn't going to work; The Pale Woman split a sword from the ground, fresh and hot, and tried to impale Tohsaka, but she used a Green Gem to defend herself. They both traded, and The Pale Woman got up, intrigued that another Lithomancer exists in the Multiverse... Rin, on the other hand, was impressed that the former can summon weapons freely from the earth, and SHATTERED one of her Jewels. She wasn't even mad; she was finally happy she found someone almost like her, and nearly as strong and quick as well... The Pale Woman, though, didn't think twice. She saw Rin as a threat, and wanted her dead. ???: Who are you?! I have the right to know... Rin Tohsaka: The name's Rin Tohsaka. I just left two idiot girls who couldn't even understand Nipponese. ???: You know the Language of Kamigawa? It's been so long since Tamiyo ever touched her homeplane! (Translated from the Language of Kamigawa.) Rin: Nani...? Kamigawa?! Since when did that exist?! ???: I've been there at one point, though it took me so long just to reach it alone. (Translated from the Language of Kamigawa.) Rin, though, was finally finding a similarity between the two languages, thus the two can finally settle their differences... Rin: I see... Well, I don't want to anger you furth- The Pale Woman brought two blades to Rin's neck, obviously as an only warning... Nahiri: My name is Nahiri, the Lithomancer. You are not welcome here, like I'm not welcome anywhere... (Translated from the Language of Kamigawa.) Rin then used a technique called Gandr, which she shot with her finger, blasting Nahiri to the ground, freeing Rin of her, now, adversary's blades. Nahiri was definitely not happy, and she started the fight with a threat... Nahiri: You did this to yourself, Tohsaka... Prepare to push yourself to your highest LIMIT!!! (Translated from the Language of Kamigawa.) The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Tohsaka knew Nahiri had to be killed quick. She used the same Gandr technique from before as a distraction to take out the Kor Planeswalker... Nahiri was wise too though; she ripped from the earth, a giant Zweihander to crack the jewels. They exploded on impact, and with Nahiri distracted, Tohsaka easily used Jeweled Sword of Zelretch to slice through Nahiri, sending her to the ground. Rin Tohsaka: (It's not over. I'm too wise for this tactic...) As she thought this, Tohsaka easily was sabotaged by 4 swords that easily broke through her defenses. Nahiri then got up, pulling out her Stoneforged Blade, and striked! Nahiri's failed strategy actually was successful, Tohsaka concluded as she was impaled from the lower torso. She was not willing to die yet, and used several Jewels that exploded, and destroyed Nahiri's trademark weapon. Tohsaka then ripped the rest of the blade out of her body. Rin Tohsaka: (Damn! If only Archer were here, this fight would have ended by now in my favor... Luvia would've won by now too...) Tohsaka was running out of Jewels to use, and if Nahiri breaks her blade, she's finished! So she decided to do things the low-tech way: being forced into a joke be Neco-Arc: Wresling... Rin never knew why she was forced to do it; all she knew was that she HAD to do it to prove to Luvia she was the superior Rival... Tohsaka put away her jewels, stunning Nahiri, while not having a thought why... Tohsaka ran at Nahiri, who, prepared many swords to finish Tohsaka off. As she sent them, Tohsaka easily cracked eack one, impressing Nahiri that Tohsaka wasn't just limited to Jewel Magecraft. As Tohsaka was about to kick Nahiri: the latter then realized, this style of fighting was a joke... As Tohsaka was about to deal the final strike by breaking Nahiri's skull, and thus, her Grey Matter, just inches away, she caught her foot, leaving her vulnerable to attack. Nahiri spun with enough centrifugal force to send Tohsaka flying. Tohsaka knew Nahiri was too strong, and pulled out a Forbidden Jewel with her command seal on it, drawn in blood. If she dies, it will activate, Tohsaka remembered. But only if nobody else knows of it while she's still alive. But as Nahiri was approaching her, Tohsaka quickly put the ancient artifact away... Her last stand begun now... Tohsaka pulled out her Jeweled Sword of Zelretch, and the climax began... As the two Lithomancers blocked, attacked, and even did whatever it took to win, Nahiri created a HUMONGUS sword from a nearby hill, and clashed with Zelretch's "Homework to Humankind". By this point, Tohsaka only had one defensive Jewel left, but using it would be useless; the sword is too strong. and as the Blade kept chipping at such a legendary replica, Tohsaka knew it was over. She no longer wanted to risk the Tohsaka name to he enshamed... She dropped everything (Obviously with the exception of the Forbidden Jewel.), and simply smiled... Rin Tohsaka: This is where it ends... A surrender to one's opponent... Nahiri: You disgust me. You ruined my meditative status, and now you surrender like a damn fool?! Why do you have the looks of a lively little girl?! DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU?!? I KILLED SORIN MARKOV FOR THE SAKE OF THE MULTIVERSE!!! WHAT I'LL DO NOW IS YOU'RE OWN GODDAMN DOING!!! Nahiri struck the final blow at Tohsaka's heart, killing her on the spot. She bled so much, her red clothes couldn't contain it. As Nahiri pulled out her blade, she knew this was all a setup, but why? Ultimately, she found a much more special Jewel with a marking drawn in blood. Nahiri prospected it... Nahiri: Hmph... this is an abomination... Nahiri came to the conclusion the "Quartz" gem was fake, and threw it to the ground. But what would happen surprised Nahiri... She found out that it glew like a holy light... What Nahiri didn't know was that this gem allows the deceased to transcend beyond Godhood... Servants even... As Rin Tohsaka's body faded from existence, a new one took it's place... Who...? No... What...? What kind of Eldrazi is this?! DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: OH MAN!!! TALK ABOUT A CLIFFHANGER! The Winner is... NAHIRI! Rin Tohsaka is from Fate (Series), owned by TYPE-MOON. Nahiri is from MAGIC: the Gathering, owned by Wizards of the Coast, & Hasbro. Next Time Claudette: My sister may be a total whiny slave to humanity, but that won't stop her from kicking even Sabe's ass... I wonder where she is now; maybe she's finally reunited with her family... Who knows? VERSUS Tusk: AEONS HAVE TEMPERED MY BLADE... SHING!!! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs TCG themed DBXs Category:TCG vs Videogame themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Anti-Heroes Category:What A Twist! themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:BMHKain